


in your eyes

by Cookabeara



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), at least implied because when i write them they are gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookabeara/pseuds/Cookabeara
Summary: Petra shares what's on her mind.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a comfort fic last night so wrote a little something around midnight.

It was absolutely exhilarating to see the once-reclusive member of the Black Eagle Strike Force walking out and about; as much as it was to see the blooms of spring, if not more. A long and harsh winter had chased the bear into her den, but the warmth had finally invited her back out.

To momentarily escape the war that was heavy on their minds, Petra had made it a habit to venture out to the same tree every day — whether it was to nap or simply spend her break among nature. She was punctual about it, of course — too much time spent doing nothing was wasted time that could have gone to training or hunting or studying. Ever since Bernadetta started following her out to that spot, though, Petra found herself spending more time there. 

Petra quietly lowered herself to another branch, carefully testing it with her foot before she placed more of her weight on the perch. The leaves rustled, but Bernadetta was not startled; she seemed too engrossed in the book in her lap, mindlessly humming a tune Petra recognized, but could not name.

Her view from above was wonderful, of course —  _ any  _ view she had of Bernadetta was, she thought with a smile as her cheeks tingled with heat — but she couldn’t see her face from where she was.

“Bernadetta?”

The humming stopped, and Bernadetta turned to look up at the woman in the tree. When their eyes locked, Petra grinned. There was much more to see in someone’s face than in the top of their head, that was for sure. The calm grey of Bernadetta’s irises instantly put her at ease.

“Is something wrong, Petra?” she asked. Petra watched intently as Bernadetta raised her brow inquisitively. Her staring didn’t seem to bother Bernadetta nearly as much as it used to. Really, Petra never meant to look intimidating, but she supposed that maybe her tendency to read deeply into someone’s face wasn’t customary or normal. She gleaned that from the uncomfortable looks she’d get in return.

“No. Not really,” Petra finally answered. “I was just wanting to see your face.”

“Oh...my face...r-right,” Bernadetta stuttered, twisting a bundle of hairs between her fingers. “Is there something wrong with it? My face?”

“No!” she quickly answered. She never meant to imply such a thing. “There is nothing wrong with your face. I love everything about your face.”

Bernadetta went red at that, and her hair-twisting intensified.

“E-Everything?”

Petra carefully maneuvered herself into a smooth descent, landing on the ground with her knees bent. She leaned on them and shifted herself closer to Bernadetta before settling down in front of her.

“Everything,” she repeated with a smile — and now that she was closer, her statement was only reaffirmed.

“Oh, come on, Petra. There has to be something, right? You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I am not lying,” Petra told her, reaching forward to cup her hands around Bernadetta’s cheeks, fingers brushing gently along her jaw. “You are beautiful.”

“I...thanks, Petra.” Bernadetta averted her eyes, nibbling her lip before she spoke again. “I’ve never really considered myself that way before.”

“Hm, no. I do not think you see Bernie in the mirror the same way I see her. I wish you could.”

She could feel Bernadetta sigh. Bernadetta closed her eyes, leaving Petra without a way of figuring out what she could be thinking.

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

“Do you see yourself as beautiful?”

Petra kept silent. Bernadetta’s eyes were still closed. The question was a simple one, but she couldn’t find an answer.

Bernadetta’s eyes opened, and Petra no longer felt like she was holding her breath.

“Petra?”

“I-I do not...know,” she finally answered, feeling her face grow hot.

“Oh.” Bernadetta blinked, a bit surprised by the answer, no doubt, before her lips softened into a smile. “Well, I guess we’re kind of the same, then.”

“The same?”

“Yeah. I think you’re beautiful, Petra. Stunning. Gorgeous, even.” Each word sent a jolt through her heart. The way Bernadetta stared back at her left her with none of her own. “Someone like you...I guess I assumed you knew that.”

“I...did not.” Petra now found herself to be the one who was unable to meet the other’s eyes. Not that it mattered; Bernadetta had just told her everything she needed to know. “Thank you.”


End file.
